


【盾冬】当Bucky是Bucky

by XuYing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: Bucky突然恢复了记忆……
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 4





	【盾冬】当Bucky是Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> 邪神的一个恶作剧

“叮～”

Steve的手机收到了一条短信，他花了两秒钟清醒，然后摸过床头柜上的手机，发现是条垃圾信息。删了短信之后，他准备继续睡。现在还不到早上7点，他通常都是7点半起床，然后和Bucky一起去跑步，如果凑巧还会遇到Sam。

刚把手机放回床头柜，Steve的手摸到了一张纸质的东西。他清楚的记得自己睡之前并没有那东西的存在，他立刻警醒，偏头确认不是什么危险物品后才拿起来。

微微坐起，Steve靠着床头的墙壁，顺便调整了Bucky靠在自己身上的位置，好让他睡得更舒服一点，接着开始阅读那张卡片。

那是一张有着暗金色印花的墨绿色卡片，里面的文字也是用暗金色的墨水书写。

“亲爱的美国队长，为了嘉许你一直以来的秉承正义的行为，作为神，我决定实现你一个心愿。看看你身边的人吧，你会得到你想要的。祝你有个愉快的七夕。不需要感谢我，择日我会再临中庭，非常期待和复仇者们的下次见面。落款:Loki”

轻飘飘的纸片从Steve的指间滑落，还没掉到被子上就被掀起的气流吹落在地。

“Bucky？Bucky你醒一醒！你有没有觉得哪里不舒服，有没有觉得哪里不对劲？”

被Steve疯狂摇晃的Bucky恍恍惚惚睁开眼，没睡醒的他现在更迷糊了。他伸出自己的右手搭在Steve的肩上，下意识想安慰他两句，但话还没说出口就打了一个冷颤，像是从一场噩梦中清醒过来似的。

“嘿！Steve！你找到我了！我就知道你能找到我。”Bucky兴奋的抱住一头雾水的Steve，他为能再见自己的挚友而高兴，从火车上掉下去之后他真的以为自己活不了了，没想到一醒来就见到了Steve。

Steve还不明白发生什么事，他很久没见过Bucky笑得这么高兴了。

Bucky的目光无意间看到自己环抱Steve的左手，那是一只金属手臂，从粗细来看应该具有很强的爆发力。他吓得猛地推开了Steve，不可思议的看着自己的左手，他可以感觉到它，它的确是他的左手。

没有一点点防备的Steve轻易被Bucky推下床，他同样一脸不可思议的看着Bucky。

“SSteve，我的手、我的手是怎么了？”Bucky把自己的左手举起来给Steve看，他的声音颤颤抖抖的，思绪如同一团乱麻，他根本不知道自己发生了什么事，怎么一觉醒来左手就没了。

“Bucky？”Steve迟疑了一下，还是爬上床给了Bucky一个拥抱，他现在看起来太需要这个了。

“Bucky，你怎么了？你的手，”Steve摆弄着他的机械臂，没有发现任何问题，金属页片都待在它们该待的位置上，“你的手没有问题啊。”

“可是，可是它是金属的，我原来的手怎么了？它不在了是不是？”有点着急的Bucky看起来委屈极了，仿佛他已经竭尽所能表达自己的想法，但Steve始终不能明白，“是不是我掉下火车摔断了左手，你们、你们怕我接受不了，给我换了个假手。我、我只有一只手也能狙击，我还有右手，我还有眼睛，战争还没结束，我不能就这么放着你一个人……”

“等等，等等Bucky，”Steve察觉到现在情况不对劲，他捧住乱七八糟说了一堆的Bucky的脸，盯着他那双惊惑不定的绿眼睛说:“Bucky，放松下来，战争早就结束了，没事了，一切都没事了。放松。”

Steve的眼睛说服力非常大，Bucky慢慢从过激的状态脱离，原本属于狙击手的冷静再次回归。

“Bucky，现在你告诉我，关于最后的记忆，你还记得哪些？”Steve沉默了片刻，还是问出了他最担心的问题。

Bucky认真的思考他的问题，然后说:“我记得我们最后一次任务，在那辆火车上，你想救我，但我还是掉下去了。接下来只有冰霜、风雪和低温的记忆。怎么了Steve，我有什么不对劲的地方吗？”

“没，没有不对劲。”Steve现在满口苦涩，他不擅长说谎，他的谎言Bucky总能轻易看穿，于是他只能继续补充，“事实上现在已经是2019年的8月7日了，你似乎丢失了一些记忆，不过别担心，我会和你一起找回它们的。”

Bucky有些害怕，他没想过自己一觉醒来就过去了七十多年，以前的亲人朋友也不知道还在不在。陌生的时空、陌生的城市和陌生的一切，一种孤寂从心底破土而出，他很害怕。幸好、幸好他还有Steve，Bucky的惊慌总是败给了Steve坚定的眼神，只要Steve坚持，他就一定能做到，Bucky一直是这么认为的。

让Bucky恢复从前的记忆的确一直是Steve的心愿，他也曾黑暗的想过Bucky如果没有冬兵的记忆或许能过得更好，但这并不代表他的意愿就能决定Bucky的生活。如果可以，他更愿意自己回到当时，让Bucky没有成为冬兵的可能，而不是做这种治标不治本的行为。这和九头蛇给Bucky洗脑又有什么区别？比起以前的Bucky，他更喜欢现在这个努力适应的冬兵，他的确没能想起更多有关两人从前的事，但他努力的过程Steve不允许任何人否定，哪怕是神袛也不行。

Steve决定之后就去找Tony要和Thor联系的通讯器，他要告诉Thor他的弟弟并没有死，他还会再来地球的。

“2019年？天哪，Steve，我都错过了什么？我现在都九十多岁了？！”Bucky惊讶的样子果然和以前一模一样，Steve忍不住微笑起来。

接下来，Steve告诉了Bucky从他冰封后发生一系列事（隐去了他为九头蛇工作的情况）以及他们现在的身份，然后表示他们吃完早饭时候就去Stark大厦找Tony，他有办法联系可以解决这一切的人。

或许是吃完早午饭，因为他不知不觉说了两个小时，现在已经快九点了。

Bucky看着还在絮絮叨叨讲着在这个时代他们发生的一些趣事的Steve，自己的思绪却如同蒲公英的种子，慢慢悠悠的落在Steve没有穿衣服的胸口。

现在是8月份，出门还需要穿长袖，但如果说两个大男人睡在一起怕热，所以脱了上衣睡还算合理，毕竟两人小时候也经常一起睡。但把内裤也脱了似乎有点不合理吧，再加上他睡醒前对Steve的触摸非常熟悉，一个答案慢慢浮出水面。

Bucky并不奇怪也不歧视同性恋。

战争时期，多少兄弟都是同生死共患难，物资紧缺的时候大家一起熬，战事加急的时候大家一起扛，先不说吃了上顿担心没命吃下顿的担忧，就是时不时飞过在他们头顶的飞机也让他们产生担忧。如果被敌军发现他们的营地，然后空袭，他们在睡梦中就将死去，顶着这么大的压力，没有人能睡好觉，更别提有力气打仗了。

神经紧绷的时候只有性和毒才能让他们放松，毒军队严禁沾染，所以他们只有性这一条路。小镇姑娘虽然很好，热情又大方，但是人数用不够，于是不少兄弟自然而然走到了一起。Bucky原来一直以为Steve一直不需要姑娘是在为Peggy守身，毕竟他那时的想法就很守旧，他从没想过是这个样子。

一时没想到怎么面对“我当了一辈子的挚友把我当男友”这种问题，Bucky假装自己没有注意到两人现在不妥的情况。

但Steve很快也注意到这个情况，他红着脸用枕头挡着，从一旁的椅子上拿起自己的衣服就跑进厕所。

“Bucky，衣服在左边柜子从上往下数第二个抽屉，裤子在第三个抽屉，内裤在右边柜子最下面一个抽屉，你先穿起来。”

Bucky抿抿嘴止住了自己的笑容，开始找Steve说的衣服。他发现这个家的衣服都分两堆，左边的比右边的小一码。比了比衣服，Bucky发现左边是自己的衣服，这让他想起了之前看见的Steve大块胸肌，他摸了摸自己的胸肌，心想，有差这么多吗？

本来穿好衣服的Steve被他这种“大胆”的行为又吓回厕所，他决定还是多等会儿再出去，他现在受不了Bucky现在的样子。他实在是、实在是太诱人了，如果刚刚不是Steve拥有四倍忍耐力，他已经重新把Bucky扑倒了。都这种时候，还穿什么衣服。

Bucky被Steve突然发出的关门声惊醒，他看了看禁闭的厕所门，又看了看自己，了然一笑。

等他穿好衣服，Steve还是没有想出来的迹象，时间长得他都怀疑Steve是不是背着自己在做什么事。

“Steve，你在里面做什么，怎么还不出来？我穿好衣服了。”Bucky坏心眼的加了最后一句，成功看到一只粉红的Steve从厕所出来。

令Steve没想到的是，即使他们事先没商量过，两个人还是心有灵犀的穿了情侣装。Bucky穿着一件白色套头衫，正面绣着一片红色的雪花，右手腕上是他编的一根红白蓝三色手绳。他穿了一件深蓝色套头衫，正面绣着一片白色的雪花，左手同样戴着一根Bucky亲手编的三色手绳。

之后的早午饭是Steve做的牛肉蘑菇焗奶酪饭，饭后甜点是李子。别问他为什么选李子，答案肯定是因为Bucky喜欢吃。

吃完饭，Steve带Bucky骑哈雷回Stark大厦，背后的温度和腰间的力量一度让他十分留恋。他需要赶快见到Tony，他得了解Loki的魔法对Bucky会不会产生什么不良的影响。

“Tony，我现在需要你那部能联系Thor的通讯器！”Steve猛地推开门，他的话在看到Tony手里的婴儿时戛然而止。如果不是Tony脸上没有尴尬，（好吧，他基本没从他看上看过尴尬这种表情）他差点以为自己撞破了Tony的私生子。

“Steve，你没和我说过原来钢铁侠是个爸爸。”戏谑的声音从他背后传出来，Bucky紧跟着他进入了房间。

“呃，实际上我也是刚刚知道。”Steve不知所措的看着Tony，即使他拥有四倍的冷静，钢铁侠突然多了个儿子这种惊天大新闻带给他的震撼也很难让他保持原有的冷静，他甚至猜测这就是Tony和Pepper分手的原因。

“Tony是吧，把孩子给我，虽然现在温度高，你不给他穿上衣服他还是会着凉的。”Bucky熟练的抱过小家伙，开始给他包尿片穿衣服。别误会，Bucky原本就是家里最大的哥哥，妹妹的纸尿片经常都是他负责换的。

Tony一脸“我知道点什么”的表情靠近Steve。

“你们来是为了Loki？”Tony站在他身边，和他一起看Bucky哄小孩，小家伙被他哄得“咯咯”直笑。

“你也收到了这个？”Steve拿出口袋里已经皱褶的卡片，“我认为现在必须通知Thor一声，我们不知道Loki接下来会做些什么。”

Tony扫了一眼他的卡片，先是点点头，接着又摇头。

“Bucky抱着的是Peter，我也被Loki捉弄了。我从早上就一直在给Thor打电话，但是到现在也没通，不知道他是不是出事了。”

“那——我晚点再来一趟好了。”Steve抿了抿嘴，他的眼睛完全离不开Bucky，Bucky似乎有所感应，转头对他会心一笑，“Natasha他们呢？怎么没见到他们。”

Tony撇了撇嘴，转身不知道从哪里拿出一瓶酒。

“他们出去过七夕了，连Sam那只单身狗也一起跟出去了，说是出去找对象。”

酒塞还没拔开就被Steve抽走了，他表情严肃地说：“Tony，你不能再孩子面前喝酒。”

“得了吧，现在都什么时代了，那些孩子哪一个没尝过酒的滋味。”Tony想把酒瓶抢回来，但Steve高高举起，让他一时之间拿不到。

就在他考虑要不要穿上战甲的时候，Steve又说：“Peter呢？我记得Peter是不喝酒的。”

像是被戳中死穴，Tony慢慢放下了抢酒瓶的手，他现在没了喝酒的心情，只是闷闷不乐地看着婴儿Peter。

“Tony，我是说真的，你也该出去走走，一天到晚闷在这栋空荡荡的大厦不好。”Steve看得出Tony并没有在听自己的话，他为朋友好的想法让他继续劝：“Peter现在这么小，有一岁吗？他正是喜欢玩的年纪，你成天和他待在这里，这不利于他的成长。”

Steve看得出Tony想反驳些什么，但到嘴边的话又被他吞了下去。

“好了，既然暂时没有办法，那我先回去了。今天是个特殊的日子，Tony，你该出去走走。”Steve语重心长说着。

“Bucky，我们该走了。既然现在还没有办法，我先带你参观参观2019年。”

Bucky点点头，将孩子交还给一旁张开手等着他的Tony。

“给，抱稳了。”

离开大厦，Steve先带Bucky去看了美国队长博物馆，里面有他们的形象以及之后发生的一些事。虽然Steve讲的很好，但用没有博物馆里的信息量大和全面。接着他们去喂了鸽子。起初Bucky不愿意用自己的左手喂鸽子，他生怕自己控制不住左手，反而伤害了这些无辜的小动物。但Steve坚持，他握着Bucky的手和他一起喂，他说有自己在，Bucky绝不会伤害它们的。最后两人去看了场电影，以前的老片子，没想到现在还在放映，电影里沉重的过程与大团圆的结尾形成鲜明对比。如果是以前，他们或许会为结局士兵的英勇鼓掌喝彩，但Steve经历了太多，Bucky又能从Steve眼里读懂他的情绪，成功的奠定牺牲了太多，即使那都是值得的，他们还是为已经逝去的感伤。没有经历过的人根本没资格说感同身受。

他们俩这么静静的待到电影结束，静静的回到家。

外面的街道有人在放烟花，一朵接着一朵，一瞬间的灿烂之后是永寂，残留在空气中的硝烟味是它们存在过的唯一证明。

那又怎么样？

明明只是短短一瞬的事，这场烟花会被所有人见过它的人铭记，知道它曾经的存在。

Bucky在烟花的光亮中靠近Steve，他搂住Steve的脖子亲吻起来。

Bucky是同性恋吗？其实他自己也不清楚。他只知道如果对方是Steve，是那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子，他愿意。

这一晚，也的确给Steve留下了深刻的印象。

END


End file.
